The present invention relates to an electronic bass drum and, more particularly, to a floor installation type electronic bass drum.
An electronic bass drum of this type stands substantially vertically on a floor surface 100, and a beaten member 110 is beaten by a beater which is pivoted upon depression of a foot pedal (not shown), as shown in, e.g., in FIG. 1. A vibration of the beaten member 110 is converted into an electrical signal by a pickup device 111, such as a piezoelectric member or the like, so that a musical tone (electronic tone) generating operation in a known electronic sound source apparatus (a PCM or FM sound source; not shown) is effected in response to the output of the electrical signal, thereby generating a percussive sound (e.g., bass drum sound) from a loudspeaker (not shown).
In the conventional electronic bass drum of this type, the beaten member 110 is housed in a hole formed in the central portion of a plate member 115 as an instrument housing, and is fixed thereto by an appropriate metal fixing member. Legs 120 and 125 for vertically supporting the plate member 115 are mounted on the lower portion of the plate member 115 housing the beaten member 110. The leg 120 has a wide L shape, and its one end is fixed to the back surface of the plate member 115 and its other end extends toward the beater (not shown). The leg 125 extends obliquely from the back surface of the plate member 115. When the beaten member 110 is beaten by the beater in the drum having this arrangement, a large force is applied to a connecting portion between the plate member 115 and the legs 120 and 125, and the connecting portion cannot reliably withstand the beating force of the beater. As a result, one or both of the legs may often be bent, removed, or distorted.
As a means for solving this problem, the rigidity and mechanical strength of the instrument housing and the legs can be increased, and the legs can be fixed firmly. However, the weight and the manufacturing cost of the electronic bass drum itself then increase, and its transportation becomes cumbersome.